


04. a place to belong

by djchika



Series: Malec 50 Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because who doesn't want that, breakfast fluff, introspective fluff, malec cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: say hello on tumblr?djchika





	04. a place to belong

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sunlight lazily streaming through the window. 

A smile pulled at his lips at the smell of bacon wafting through the open bedroom door.

Normally Magnus would be the first to wake up, the long limbs of his Alexander wrapped around him, warmth spreading through his body that had everything to do with the steady rise and fall of Alec’s chest against Magnus’ back.

Alec was there every night now. Rarely did they actually have time for dinner together, but no matter what time his duties ended, Alec would come home to Magnus either collapsing on the bed fully clothed after a draining mission or stripping naked and slipping in between the sheets.

Most nights Alec would settle for stumbling in the dark, refusing to turn on the lights and risk waking Magnus, but in others Alec had no qualms about rousing him from sleep with his lips and tongue and hands.

Last night was one of those nights. Strong hands gentle on Magnus’ shoulders, lips ghosting on his neck, Alec whispering his name against his skin until Magnus surfaced from his dreams. When they finally kissed, it was soft and deep and oh so sweet it made Magnus’ chest ache with all the love it contained.

He yearned for him now, mornings when neither of them were needed elsewhere were far and few in between and he wanted to spend every moment with Alec.

Magnus tugged on his robe, not bothering to tie it closed as he made his way to the kitchen where Alec was standing in front of the stove, shirtless with only a pair of old sweatpants riding low on his hips.

 

 

He came up behind Alec, hooking his chin over his shoulder and pressing close, his hands circling around Alec’s waist.

“Careful,” Alec murmured moving the pan away from Magnus hands. It was the little things that made the air hitch in Magnus’ chest, made his heart expand until he couldn’t breathe with how grateful he was to have Alec in his life.

“You’re up early,” Magnus said, pressing a kiss against Alec’s shoulder before pulling away. It was tempting to keep close to Alec, distract him from the stove and pull him back to bed, but he enjoyed Alec’s insistence on cooking. Magnus hadn’t even thought to include a kitchen in the loft until Alec had wondered about it.

Alec plated the bacon he was frying before handing Magnus a cup of tea, a small sheepish smile on his face. “I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed.”

Magnus’ heart stuttered in his chest. God, what did he do to deserve this angel?

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been exhausting your magic more often than usual.” Alec said, pointing the spatula at him accusingly, an exasperated look on his face, before shifting his attention back to the pan. “You really should take better care of yourself, Magnus.”

He rolled his eyes at the back of Alec’s head. It was laughable that Alec was telling him of all people to take it easy.

Magnus wanted to point out exactly how hypocritical Alec’s statement was but knew it would be no use. He might as well enjoy the morning with no discussion of the world of work that awaited them 

He took a sip of his tea, stared and stared because he was allowed, appreciating the broad stretch of Alec’s shoulders shifting subtly as he cooked, the dark contrast of his runes against his skin seemed to shimmer in the sunlit room.

The warm liquid spread through him, soft and slow, mimicking the warmth that passed through him every time he was with Alec, every time Alec was with him in his home.

( _ Our home _ , his traitorous heart beats, always always getting ahead of itself)

“What can I do to help?” Magnus asked, shaking the thought away.

“Want to start on the eggs?”

Together they moved around the kitchen, just slightly out of sync but falling into a pattern quickly, weaving around each other until bacon, eggs and toast were piled high on plates. 

He wondered about how their detractors would think about them now. A warlock and  shadowhunter dating would bring nothing but trouble and yet there they were sitting on the same side of the counter, knees pressed together, a comfortable silence enveloping them both.

A morning of sleepy kisses and cooking breakfast. It was quiet, normal, ordinary. Positively  _ mundane _ .

He had never known it before, wasn’t able to quite ready to admit it to anyone yet, but on a lazy Sunday morning, with his angel, his shadowhunter feeding him eggs from his own plate, Magnus finally felt it deep in his bones.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> say hello on tumblr? [djchika](http://djchika.tumblr.com)


End file.
